


Tiger.Tíogar.Tora

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 是没有创意的橘色猫。还有老夫老夫。特昂糖，特噫安甜。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	Tiger.Tíogar.Tora

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运 是点梗 给lft@COSTILLAS

Sebastian拎一个纸箱进来，尽量轻地带上门，他的上司反着跪立在沙发上（也就是说背对着他，也就是说屁股对着他？），笔电在沙发背上，他的上司敲敲打打。然后他的上司，Jim，转过身来，冲他的方向小地一笑：“啊小老虎来啦。”

Sebastian敏锐地注意到Jim的用词是“来啦”而不是“回来啦”，于是挑起眉毛，“你叫谁？”

“我当然叫的是猫咪。”

“嘁。”Sebastian从纸箱里拎出来一只橘色猫，猫咪的皮给扯着了它痛得张开嘴但是没有叫出声，“我以为我才是Tiger。”

Jim严肃地指出：“你的这个称呼只适用于特殊场合。”

“行我明白，上床或者要弄死什么人的时候。噢说实话这个情况没什么差别。你horny的时候。”

Jim 给他一个冷酷的眼神，然后又转作很甜软的样子。

“那到了特殊场合的时候又怎么区分呢？”Sebastian说。猫咪大约四个月大，很轻巧地跳到沙发上在Jim身旁窝起来，开始呼噜。

“大猫，和小猫。”Jim把猫举起来很仔细地研究，然后又说，“嗯，好像也不行，大与小的概念是多种的——是吧kitten？”还没等Sebastian表示恶心，他又继续，“这样吧，Tíogar和Tiger。”

“所以哪个是我？”

“Tiger。”

“这不公平，为什么一只莫名其妙来的猫可以用盖尔语命名？我都不配吗？还有，这个猫到底是来他妈干什么的，为什么半夜叫我跑到苏塞克斯去把这畜生弄回来？“

“你自己说了，‘我以为我才是Tiger’。”Jim用幼稚的尖声语调重复，之后换了一个寡淡的口气，“它的注射芯片里有一些有意思的信息。”再换了一个喜爱的口气，“你看它多可爱啊。” Tíogar的蓝色眼珠转了转，简直像是对着Sebastian翻了个白眼。

“它算是找到同类了。它绝对不许叫‘Tíogar’。”

“你在命令我吗？”Jim温柔地说。他腋下滴出来冷汗，是的，他们的恋爱关系极端不对等，是个人都能看出来。说实话，说是“恋爱关系”，也只是一个对他们关系的不确切概括……再说实话，他们的关系实在没法被简单地阐述出来，如果非要说，最合适的大概是极端不对等的两条屌和两只屁股的绝妙相遇与互相成全。

然后Jim又恶笑起来：“吓Seb啦。”

Tíogar卧在Jim腿上，他在尖叫着“我很他妈贵”的西装裤正在字面意义上地尖叫，因为上面沾满了淡黄色猫毛。不过他不介意的样子，“名字不过是代号，有什么意义呢？”

Sebastian说：“请换个名字。”

“那就Tígri。”

“讲真？死掉的语言？我简直要伊顿PTSD发作了。” *希腊语，虎之意。

“Tijger怎么样。”

“这么丑的语言也能被你说出口。” *荷兰语的虎，TVD伪续篇The Road to Corruption中Moran的原话“I don’t speak the ugly ones（指荷兰语）.”

“Tiikeri。”

“我都不知道这是什么语言也知道是他妈的什么意思。” *芬兰语。

“Cītā。”

“噗。” *乌尔都语的虎。根据Moran的童年印度背景，这里设定他是肯定会讲乌尔都语的，甚至可以说是他的第一母语。

“好吧，按你的意思，取一个没什么特别意义的名字好了。不然可怜的’Bastian Darling要吃一只小猫咪的醋了，叫Toby吧。”

“很普通啊？”

“好像是的，你的要求真多。那就改成Tora。”

“行吧。Tora。”

Jim沉思了一会，然后梦幻地说：“我从来没有养过宠物，虽然说我尝试过。中学时期，我去过宠物店填手续，结果她们说我不适合养小动物也不符合领养的规定。”

Sebastian鲜少听见他讲自己以前日常的事情，这说明他现在的情绪很好，甚至可以说是高兴的——这是一个危险的想法，Jim，Moriarty，鲜少高兴，说明他总是个不快乐的人。Sebastian隐秘地想：他的上司，他的爱人，不是一个快乐的人啊。然后他马上掐住这个想法，他害怕这个想法被Jim读到。“不像你的作风啊，你不去偷一只来？”

“没有。”他撅起嘴（是的，就像小小孩一样撅起嘴），“她们说我当时精神状态不能领养宠物。”

“……哈哈哈你干什么了？”

“当时我刚刚弄死了Carl Powers——当然她们不知道，当时我刚刚管一个邻居叫白痴然后他报了警，他们判定我有暴力倾向。”他笑出来眼泪，几乎像是被噎住了地狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。各地的未成年人司法精神判定体系都一个鸡儿样。”

Tora不再呼噜了，说明它已经进入深睡眠状态。Jim缓慢地摸着它翻出来的毛乎乎的小肚皮，它身上的花纹到了腹部变成一个个小梅花点。猫咪无意识地伸了个懒腰，爪子全部呲出来。Sebastian略微发现猫咪的确是种尤其可爱的生物——可爱又危险的生物。

“哇哦，真是典型的反派镜头：超级恶人一边撸猫一边进行邪恶会议。”

Jim的眼睛亮起来，“我可以一边开会一边把它放在腿上撸。”

“哪里会有超级反派撸橘猫的，都是黑猫，顶多白猫。”

“东方的谚语：不管什么颜色，懂得狩猎就是好猫。是吧？Tora~~”他对着猫咪的脸亲昵地说。Sebastian礼貌地对最后一句话表示了恶心，结果得到了一个怒视。

然后他们安静地坐了一会，就像是浅薄的情侣做的事情，无言地相处。

Jim把猫咪轻柔地从腿上拿下来，放到沙发上。猫咪醒了，不解地甩甩头走开了。然后他捧住Sebastian的后脑勺把他拉向自己的膝盖，Sebastian闻到猫的味道，Sebastian卧在Jim的腿上，Jim的手温柔地穿过他的头发，然后闲散地移到他的下巴，就像摸一只宠物那样摸他，“Mo Tíogar.” 有那么一瞬间Jim眼睛里头是空的。有那么一瞬间Sebastian有一点快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> *不懂盖尔语，我猜“mo”是“我的”的意思，我也不知道语法对不对了。写的时候网坏了懒得查证啦哈哈。  
> *Tora：日语中“虎”的罗马音，还有一些其他意思不过不是重点。最终Jim成功引导了Sebastian同意了他最最开始在心里想给猫咪取的名字，Jim总是胜利的。总是。哈！


End file.
